Unconventional
by Erena G.T. Rose
Summary: A Queen and her knights. Haji x Saya x Solomon.


Alright peeps. Another Blood+ fic. It's Haji x Saya x Solomon again. A fight scene, in which the knights defend their queen. Nothing graphic in any sense. Only problematic if your a closed minded individual--in which case, you might want to avoid all my stories.

Here we go!

* * *

The full moon's light fell over the forest like a gossamer scarf, touching everything in silver gilt. Not a cloud in the endless navy heavens…

…But tonight was not for sky-gazing.

Shadows rippled from between the trees, spilling forward to encircle their current location. Cerulean eyes surveyed the move carefully from behind the fall of blonde hair. Beside him, perfectly calm, his partner—his brother in arms.

His rival.

But that was to be set aside for now, when their Queen was in trouble.

The warriors were drifting closer, confident in their numbers despite the presence of both chevalier and the Red Queen, whose blood could end their miserable existence so efficiently. The fools. They came seeking death—it was the only result that could come from such an encounter.

No harm would come to their Queen.

An indiscernible sound—a whisper of warning and Solomon slid aside, right hand striking out with its blade to neatly remove the arm of one opponent. Behind him, Haji shifted, stepping into the vacated spot, a dagger in one hand and his cello case strapped over his shoulder. He watched carefully and then drew, the thin but precariously sharp blade of the dagger slicing cleanly across the pale throat of one adversary.

The crimson drops sprayed out, flecking over both Haji and Solomon, as the blonde returned to his side—but the blood never touched their Queen.

She stood behind them, sworn drawn, eyes glowing scarlet. Determination, poise. She watched the battle field and then danced out from behind them, sword a blur of silver lightning in the moon's light. One arch, a second—a slash, upward cut and then a down-swing. A narrow dodge, a side-step and then the rush of breath as she shoved the blood-coated blade up and through the body of her attacker.

Haji reached out casually, seized the being by the back of the neck and pulled him off the sword, tossing him just beyond Solomon's reach as the blonde spun on another opponent, blade-arm sinking home immediately. Ridiculously simple.

Another whisper—this time from Solomon himself and Haji spun on the spot, unhealed arm shoving its way through the chest cavity of the ambushing attacker. The man's eyes widened and then dilated, looking shocked.

Solomon nodded in approval and threw the body away for him.

A spinning, slashing demoness in the middle of the field. Blood flew in all directions but her movements were precise, perfect. Every step, every arch of the blade—each and every glide was calculated, weighed and measured. Her eyes never left the form of her opponents, even as she delivered the killing blow and swept them away while the bodies crystallized at her feet.

Another step, another turn—another enemy. Haji threw the cello case into the air and watched it come down some many yards away—on an attacker's head as the creature tried to sneak up behind Solomon. The blonde turned, threw him a nod and then his hand reached out—casually. A burst of energy shot passed Haji, missing him by the slightest bit to slam into the warrior behind him, threading through the body to come out the other side.

It left a perfectly round hole through the carcass.

It went on and on. Their Queen, a demoness of perfect grace, cutting down everyone in her path. Solomon and Haji, her loyal knights, stepping between one warrior and the next, in her defense. They watched after one another's backs because they had no choice—she was their Queen and she needed them both.

Some many, long minutes later, when the battle was over, they stood in the midst of a blood-soaked field and eyed each other carefully.

"Saya. Are you injured?" Silver-blue eyes slid over her.

A shake of the head—the foreign blood on her skin mixing with the sheen of sweat that coated her body. "No."

Cerulean eyes narrowed in speculation—a smile, soft but arrogant. "You fought well, my lady." He swept his hand behind his back and then forward again; what was previously a blade was now just a finely wrought hand. He slid that hand into the pocket of his black coat, "Very well, Saya."

His queen wasn't looking at him—wasn't looking at any of them. Staring off into the distance, glowing scarlet eyes piercing the darkness, she seemed to see what her Chevaliers had already sensed—Red Shield operatives, moving toward them. Apparently, the gathering of Chiropterans had stirred their attention.

Haji reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "Saya?"

And then their queen looked over her shoulder at them and the glow faded from her eyes—but not the determination. She had changed so much—longer hair, more solemn eyes; her passion was to keep her family and the ones she cared about out of danger. And that, she had told her knights, could only be accomplished by staying away from them.

And now she nodded and sheathed her sword. "Let's get out of here." She turned and began to walk away. Haji glanced at Solomon and then was instantly by Saya's side; the blonde, not to be outdone, took his place at her other hand. Between them, she walked.

Between them, where she belonged.

When they reached the edge of a large gorge, Haji pulled Saya into his arms and took to the air, growing the wings he rarely used. Solomon kept pace, a sentinel against any attack.

The cool night air brushed over them like the dancing fingers of an arctic goddess; the moon bleached their skin to perfection and silvered their hair with the little dancing lights. The cloudless sky afforded them a view of all the world, beneath them—as if they were angels or gods in the heavens, looking down on their domain.

They were not, perhaps, the most conventional court—but as a Queen and her knights, there could be no better arrangement. Solomon glanced at Haji and caught the other Chevalier staring at him; he offered a smirk that conveyed all the pent up anger and violence and lust—and very much enjoyed it when Haji's eyes flashed blue-silver with passion.

No, they were not conventional. Saya was the clue that held them together; without their Red Queen, they were without direction and without a cause. Solomon was used to considering Haji as his rival in the Queen's affections—but who knew? The winds were shifting in new ways these many weeks...

Maybe there was room enough in her bed for three.

* * *

Soooo? What did you think? I'm not good at writing fight scenes. You have to tell me what you think, please. Go review. I would cherish it forever. Pretty please?

Ja ne.

-erena g.t. rose


End file.
